Future Plans
by Nclhastings
Summary: Spencer and Toby have plans to spend all Saturday afternoon together. When Spencer arrives to Toby's loft, anxiety and stress take over. The two have a real conversation about the future of their relationship after Spencer goes away for college. One-Shot.


**_Spencer and Toby have a real conversation about the future of their relationship after she goes away for college._**

**_-This is my first story and I've been wanting to write this a very long time. Please enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated._**

* * *

><p>Spencer looked around the loft she had grown so accustomed to over the past months. Usually, she spent Saturday mornings reading for classes and reviewing copious stacks of notes but today she was at her favorite place. Toby's loft had become her sanctuary, more comfortable than the house she grew up in. Her parents were out until the evening and she had promised Toby they would spend the entire day together.<p>

Toby was stretched out across the bed, hands clasped behind his head. He arched his eyebrow up at her in question.

"I'm just thinking," she said quickly, halting her pacing of his bedroom floor to look at him.

"You know, Toby... I really love spending time here with you, in your apartment. You worked so hard for the loft and now look at it..." Spencer sighed and ran her hand along the mahogany dresser that Toby single-handedly carved and finished. "It's beautiful." His carpentry skills were truly flawless and she wondered if she'd told him enough.

"I wouldn't have made it this far without you," Toby stated without hesitation. "But... what else is on your mind?"

Spencer knew he had noticed her nervous energy. The future of their relationship was haunting her. Even her mother, to Spencer's great dismay, seemed to support the idea of them going their separate ways once she went to college. Spencer understood that distance and change threatened any relationship but looking down at his kind smile, she knew she wanted nothing more than to keep him.

Spencer sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "What's going to happen to us,Toby, after I graduate? I can't help feeling like we should have talked about this already." Her brown eyes determinedly sought his aqua ones. She couldn't shy away from this conversation any longer.

"You're right," Toby agreed, guiding her down to the edge of the bed. "Spence, I know things won't be exactly the same,wherever you attend school. But hell, we've been through so much and I believe we can really do this."

Spencer looked away but Toby turned her face back gently.

"Please look at me, Spence," he pleaded quietly and when Spencer met his eyes, she could see something resembling fear. "I've been nervous too. I know college is about you having new experiences and I've always thought what if those experiences don't include you holding onto your high school boyfriend-

"Toby-" Spencer began, but Toby shook his head and squeezed her hands to continue.

"No, Spence, baby. Listen. I know you're scared about the future-especially because you hate the unknown," he added with a slight chuckle and she smiled. " I get scared too but what we have, it didn't happen over night. We worked on it. And when -A smashed our relationship into pieces, we built ourselves back up. We're not a pair of lovesick teenagers who don't know what it means to be in a relationship."

"_This_." Toby grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers between hers. "is real."

Toby placed his forehead against Spencer's and rubbed his nose against her own, an act that always made her feel uncharacteristically giddy. "I love you so much Spencer and I know my life is better with you in it."

He searched her face."Please tell me you're in this, too." Spencer noticed the vulnerability in his blue eyes.

She nodded vigorously. There was no question. "Of course, I am," Spencer breathed out, throwing her arms around his neck.

Toby pulled her up over him, allowing her legs to straddle either side of his waist. He met her lips for a slow kiss and planted his head into the crook of her neck. His hands moved under her shirt and drew lazy patterns up and down her back, a habit he'd picked up since their first time together.

"Besides…" Toby mumbled into her shoulder. "I have plans for you, Spencer Hastings. For us"

She pulled back to look into his eyes, "God, I hope so,Toby Cavanaugh."

The two stretched out across the bed, Spencer's back flush against Toby's firm chest. This was her favorite place- in his arms, spending time in the apartment that was once a piece of his imagination.

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about some of the college classes you're thinking about taking... the clubs you want to join, the ones you'll no doubt be president of," Toby teased.

"Really?" she said looking back at him. Spencer had rambled on and on about these things a couple of times before.

"Yup. I want to hear more." Toby nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Spencer beamed from ear to ear. The idea of continuing her education was exciting and the fact that he was willing to listen to more college talk meant everything. Spencer was feeling lighter than ever and decided to share some awful roommates stories she'd heard about recently. By the time she was done,Toby was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his side.

This was bound to be a great Saturday and whatever challenges were in store, she knew they could overcome them. Together.


End file.
